1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a power-output device and, especially, relates to a stable power-output device with a linear long-shaft driven by waves as a driving force.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are vast amounts of energy carried in waves, and it is a green, environmental friendly renewable energy source. Until now, this energy resource has not been developed and utilized effectively. With the forthcoming shortage of oil and coal energy, environmental pollution is getting worse every day. The utilization of wave energy has a very great and practical meaning, as well as a huge economic benefit.
However, waves have a wide range of fluctuation and, hence, the big variation of the mechanical output power driven by waves. Therefore, the design of a stable output power of the mechanical device driven by waves is the most critical problem to tackle.